Shakunetsu Clan
|image name=Shakunetsu Symbol.svg |english=Shakunetsu Clan |unnamed clan=No |kanji=灼熱一族 |romaji=Shakunetsu Ichizoku |literal=Scorching Heat Clan |other=Fire-Eaters, Fire Benders, |Kekkei Genkai=Kahenkei (E'Athanata), |media=Manga }} The is a clan of Fire Release specialists with the amazing ability to take any flames (other than their own) and convert them into chakra so as to boost the power of their own Fire Release Techniques. Background Founding Before the founding of the ninja villages, the Shakunetsu were one of the many mercenary clans for hire. Because of their Fire Shaping as well as battle prowess, the Shakunetsu clan came to be known as one of the more powerful clans. Settling Down When the Senju and Uchiha established Konohagakure, many other clans decided to do the same in their respective countries. However, the Shakunetsu, having grown accustomed to the conflict's endless movement, found it difficult to settle down in one place, and for many years the clan wandered from place to place. After a few years of wandering, they stumbled upon an island in the Land of Water upon which was an active volcano. The fires of the volcano provided a near infinite supply of fire for their purposes, and for the first time since the war, the clan settled down on the island. Surviving the Blood Purge Despite the powerful assistance the Shakunetsu provided to the Land of Water, even they couldn't fully escape the Blood Purge. When the Blood Purge was initiated, the Shakunetsu who were away from their home island were brutally slaughtered. In response, the Shakunetsu closed their ports. Because of their fear of bloodline users, the Kirigakure sent a large force to attack the island. For an entire week, the two forces waged war with each other, but as time went on, the Kirigakure forces began to dwindle. Because the Shakunetsu had the fires of the volcano to invigorate them, their shinobi were obscenely powerful. After two weeks of nearly constant fighting, the Kirigakure forces retreated, having been unable to even set foot on the island. For a long while the Shakunetsu's ports remained closed. After a month, a deal was struck with the fourth Mizukage, which stated that, in exchange for not attacking the Land of Water, Kirigakure would not attampt to purge their clan. Though the terms were accepted by both parties, Shakunetsu's ports remained closed for many more years, not opening until after the Second Shinobi World War, where students began to slowly be sent from the clan to the Kirigakure Accademy. Even after the Third Shinobi World War, members of the Shakunetsu clan were still viewed with distrust and suspicion by the people of Kirigakure. Abilities The Shakunetsu are famous for their powerful fire chakra eating and exceptionally strong techniques. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation. As such they have created several and use this nature transformation more skilfully than any other. Their signature technique is the Fire Release: Fire Dragon's Roar Technique. Clan members were not recognized as adults by the rest of the clan until they could successfully use this technique. The Shakunetsu were also highly known for their mastery of Kenjutsu. They themselves invented many sword techniques which required the use of fire release, one example being the Fire Release: Sword Fire Technique. The Shakunetsu clan were most feared for their powerful Kahenkei, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to "eat" fire, allowing them to break down the fire into yin chakra and yang chakra and mix it with their own. All members of the Shakunetsu possess this ability, however use of the technique requires extensive training or the user is at high risk. Due to their natural affinity for battle, and their proficiency with fire release and kenjutsu, many ninja considered it more tactically favorable to flee rather than face a Shakunetsu shinobi in one-on-one combat. Trivia * Attire-wise, the Shakunetsu have always favoured simple vests and shorts/skirts with good air flow with their clan's symbol proudly emblazoned on the back. * The clan was based off of Natsu of the series Fairy Tail. References